The Black Foxes and The Scarlet Foxes
by KohanaAyame
Summary: What if the MC wasn't a curator of a museum? What if she was part of another group of thieves who are rivals of the Black Foxes? The third rule of the Scarlet Foxes is to 'Never fall in love with your enemy'. What if she accidentally breaks that? What will happen to her and her love? I don't own this! I just own the idea for my story. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Prologue

**Third POV**

"Are all of the cameras cut off?" Someone asked on their transceiver.

_In a black van, someone was furiously typing on a computer. _"Yes. You're on leader."

"Alright, everyone let's go!"

_Three shadows ran towards the museum._

"Boss, how come you couldn't help us?" _The one typing stared at the computer. In the corner, appeared a picture of their boss._

"I'm busy you know…"

"Doing what? All you do is slack."

"I do not… I'm getting old you know…"

"Only about ten years."

"Tch, whatever…"

"Hey, we got the painting!" One voice exclaimed.

"Shut up! Someone will hear us!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Get the car ready, we're getting outa here!"

"Roger. Don't forget the card."

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Over."

_Within the museum, the leader walked towards the now empty wall and taped a card, reading, THE SCARLET FOXES._

**Please review and tell me what you think? Thanks :)**


	2. Dinner

**AN: In this chapter, I added a couple of characters. I only own my characters! Please read and review! :)**

**Third POV**

_The next night, LRN was full of customers…_

"Last night, a painting by the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci was stolen. And it appears it wasn't by the Black Foxes. But, from the Scarlet Foxes-"

_Boss turned off the TV. The others were sitting by the counter._

"Who the hell are the Scarlet Foxes?" Takuto scoffed while eating pork noodles.

"Thieves obviously." Riki snickered.

"Hey… Aren't you guys supposed to help me?" Boss asked.

"I'm helping you… By eating your pork noodles." Takuto smirked.

"Takkun… So mean…" Boss looked down.

"You'll never get a girlfriend at this rate Takuto." Hiro sighed.

"Tch. Who needs one?" Takuto hissed. "They'll only get in your way."

"Oh come on…" Kenshi sighed and shook his head. "Think about the kind of fun you'll be having with a woman."

"!" Takuto blushed.

"Not that kind of fun you pervert!" Riki turned beet red and punched Takuto on the arm.

"Kenshi's fault." Takuto said simply.

"C-Come on! I didn't say to think it _that_ way! What's wrong with you guys?!" Kenshi stuttered and everyone fell silent, red as an apple.

/ / /

**Third POV**

"Ahh! Finally home!" A girl with bright orange hair and scarlet highlights collapsed on the bed.

"Idiot."

"Oww!" The first exclaimed when another girl with raven hair and scarlet highlights threw a pillow at her.

"We're not done here Hikari… We just started. Besides… This is a hotel, not home."

"Don't be so violent Ryo."

_A girl with strawberry blonde hair and scarlet highlights went straight to the table and pulled out her computer._

"Not again…" They all sighed.

"Shut up, I'm gonna research. And what's wrong with using my computer?"

"Nothing wrong but… Takara, we just got back…" Another girl with light brown hair and scarlet highlights sighed.

"Kohana's right."

"Now, now… Let's sit and drink!" The boss had dark brown hair and scarlet highlights. She plopped down on the sofa and opened a can of beer.

"Drunkard…" Everyone muttered.

"Huh? Am not."

"You acted as if you did the whole mission by yourself… Where were you anyway Atsuko?" Ryo leaned over and raised her eyebrows.

"G-Give me a break guys…" Atsuko sighed and leaned back.

"Slacker."

"Wha- (Cough)! H-Hey! Huh? (Gasp) Let's go eat dinner!" Atsuko suggested.

"Dinner?" Hikari, who had her face in the pillow, perked up with excitement.

"Yeah!"

"What's with that all of a sudden?" Ryo furrowed her brow.

"Who cares? It sounds good! I'm starving!" Kohana laughed and clapped happily.

"…Not going." Takara said as she furiously typed.

"Come on Takara-chan." Kohana gently shut the cover of the computer.

"Hey! I'm not finished-"

"Please?"

"Ugh, you and the puppy eyes… Fine, as long as the computer comes with."

"Deal!" All exclaimed and left the hotel.

**Well? What do you think? Please Review :)**


	3. Card

"Where are we going?" Ryo asked as the dark van started moving.

"The closest bar, Le Renard Noir." Atsuko winked as she continued driving.

"Sounds French." Takara sighed.

"Only you would know Takara." Ryo smiled. "Oh, we're here."

_Everyone got out and walked towards the door._

"It's not closed until two hours from now so we're okay." Atsuko stated.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hikari exclaimed and practically skipped inside.

/ / /

**Third POV**

"Here are your orders." Hiro set down the plates.

"Thanks." _Hikari giggled as she stared at him. He noticed this and flashed a smile at her._ "Hehe, ow! Ryo!"

"Sorry…" _Ryo, who kicked Hikari under the table, apologized in a not-very-apologetic way._

_(Click Clack)_

"Takara, you should eat…" Kohana whispered to Takara who was typing on the computer.

"Just a sec…"

"By the time you start eating, we'll be done." Ryo sighed.

"I'm looking up the next invention…"

"Where is it?"

"This museum."

"Good. We're going there tomorrow. The faster the better." Ryo smiled.

"Right." Everyone replied and continued eating.

**Meanwhile…**

"The next invention is at this museum." Takuto stated as he showed the others the screen.

"Good. We're going tomorrow. The faster the better." Riki smiled.

"Right."

**Next Night Third POV**

"Where is it?" Atsuko asked.

"Split up!" Ryo demanded and everyone scattered.

**Takara's POV**

_Its pitch black… Well… Almost…_

"Tch. I take care of all security, why do I have to be here?" I sighed to myself in the dark hallway.

"Tch. This is stupid… I'd rather say in the van."

"!" _Who is it?!_ I spun around. _A man's voice. I touched the transceiver._ "Guys, I think there're- Mmph!" _I gasped when a hand covered my mouth._

"Quiet."

"Mmph!"

"Damn!" _He hissed when I stepped on his foot. Before I can escape, he wrapped an arm around my waist._

"!"

"Who the hell are you? And why are you here?" _He let go for a split second to let me answer._

"I could ask the same thing!" I hissed. _I somehow pulled away from him and ran into the shadows._

"Damn! Come back here!" _I heard his voice slowly decreasing. After running for minutes, my transceiver turned on._

"Treasure! Are you alright?" Kohana's voice echoed.

_That's the meaning of my name._ "Yeah, Little Flower, I'm fine." I replied. _Kohana's name means little flower. Atsuko's name means nice, but we all believe it should've been slacker… Ryo means to exceed and survive. And Hikari means light._

"Bad news, we didn't get the painting…." Ryo sighed in frustration.

"Why?" I demanded.

"… The Black Foxes already beat us to it…"

**Next Day Third POV **

_The Scarlet Foxes were sitting at a round table, in the hotel room, staring at the card the Black Foxes left behind._

"Damn it!" Takara banged on the table which caused everyone to jump.

"Takara…" Kohana looked at her with sad eyes.

"They beat us to it… I can't believe it…" Takara hissed.

"Couldn't blame you for being this mad Takara. Since the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci was your great-grandfather." Ryo sighed.

"We underestimated them… They're better than we thought." Hikari picked up the card.

"Nonsense… We'll get the next one." Atsuko declared.

"Everyone, I know all of you are depressed over this. Don't get me wrong, so am I… But our new objective now… Is to get the next invention." Ryo stood up.

"Yeah, but without that one… We can't figure out where the final painting is…" Hikari sighed and threw down the card in the table as if she was gambling.

"We still got more to find… The games just started." Takara leaned back into the chair.

"We'll find them all don't worry… Maybe… Just maybe…" Atsuko rubbed her chin in thought.

"What is it?" Kohana questioned.

"If we blow their cover, they will get arrested and we can continue looking for artifacts without anyone getting in the way." Atsuko finished happily.

"Perfect boss!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Um… How can we find them? They're not _that _stupid to be discovered." Kohana looked at her feet.

"…" The rest looked at each other.

"(Sigh)… I give up…" Ryo flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes. "You guys can do whatever you want. I'm gonna sleep for a while and think this over."

"K…" _Everyone replied. While leaving, Takara shoved the card in the pocket._

**Takara's POV**

_Le Renard Noir… That's… The Black Foxes in French… It can't be a coincidence can it? And the mysterious man… He was part of the Black Foxes… (Sigh)… _

"Hah… You know what girls? That boy, the one that took our orders, was cute!" Hikari giggled.

"What? You wanna go see him?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes playfully. _I bet she won't…_

"Kyahh! Great idea Treasure!" Hikari hugged me.

"Ahh! Don't do that! We're in public; people will get the wrong idea!" I hissed and Hikari let go.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh hey, let's go to Le Renard Noir, they got some pretty cute boys- I mean good food, good food." Hikari laughed nervously.

"You do that." I started walking in another direction holding onto my computer to my chest.

"Where are you going?" Kohana asked with concern.

_(Sigh) Kohana's always like a big sister… Always concerned… But that's what we all love about her…_

"To the park."

"Can I come?" Kohana questioned.

"Sure, let's go."

/ / /

"You go find a place to sit; I'll go buy something from the vending machine." Kohana offered when we arrived.

"Thanks Kohana." _I smiled and started searching for an empty bench_. _Once I found one, I turned on my computer and started typing._

**At LRN**

"I'm bored… Gonna walk." Takuto headed for the door.

"Takuto, we're supposed to help boss remember?" Kenshi reminded him, but Takuto just shrugged.

"… Don't feel like it."

"Wait Takuto!" Kenshi followed Takuto out the door.

"Hey! Where are you guys going? We're about to open." Hiro stopped Kenshi.

"You guys can just open the bar, I'm gonna bring Takuto back."

"Alright Ken, see ya later!"

"Bye!"

"Hiro! Come look at this!" _Riki exclaimed as he gasped at the TV. Boss stuck his head out of the kitchen._

"What? Wha-" _Hiro gasped as he stared at the TV in disbelief._

"**Another painting was stolen, but for some unknown reason, no card was left behind. If it wasn't the Black Foxes or the Scarlet Foxes, then… Are there other thieves out there? -**

"What the hell is this?! Didn't you leave a card Hiro?" Riki frowned.

"Yeah I did! Maybe they didn't see it…" Hiro replied.

"Not possible… I told you to put it where the now missing painting was." Riki sat down with frustration.

"Then… Did someone take it?" _Boss questioned and the other two fell silent, unaware that the person who has the card was within the same park as Takuto and Kenshi._

**What do you think? Please Review. That means a lot thanks :) **


	4. Shiffey

**Hey, here are the first and last names of the Scarlet Foxes…**

**Atsuko Kosuke**

**Kohana Izumi**

**Ryo Yori**

**Hikari Saki**

**Takara Hoshiko **

**There are the names. I only own the made up characters nothing else. Well, the whole idea for this story is mine too lol. Notice anything in the names? Hehe, enjoy this chapter. ;)**

**Takuto's POV**

_I strolled to the park in boredom with Kenshi following me._

"Come on Takuto… We gotta go back."

"You go ahead… Working…" I started muttering. "Is a pain in the ass."

"Heard that..." Kenshi sighed. "You should really watch your language here… People might think you're talking about them. And then fight with you."

"Tch. I'll worry about that when it happens."

"Takuto…" Kenshi quickened his pace when I walked faster. "Let's take a break ok?"

"… I guess…" I answered.

"Great, I'll buy something from the vending machine. I'll buy you something too."

"Yeah thanks. I'll find somewhere to sit."

_We parted and I went to find an empty bench. I found one next to another one. On the other one, a woman, wearing a long white sleeve ruffled blouse and a magenta mini ruffle skirt with white flats, was furiously typing on a computer. Her long strawberry blonde hair with red highlights was tied in a half pony-tail. I sat in the other bench._

"Why…?" I heard her mutter.

"Huh?" I glanced at her face. _She furrowed her eyebrows at the screen and sighed._

"Why are the Scarlet Foxes and the Black Foxes against each other?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Wait… Did she say the Scarlet Foxes and the Black Foxes? They're against each other? I thought and saw her getting up. She looked around and I quickly yanked out my phone to make her think I'm not listening. From the corner of my eye, I saw her touching an earpiece that was on the right side. I see people with those… _

'Little Flower, I'm going to the library.' She stared at the library as she said this.

'Roger.'

"?" _Little Flower? Treasure?! That's not an earpiece for phones… That's a transceiver! _

'…Um… What are you going to do in the library Treasure?' A voice questioned.

'I… Want to check out a book. Sorry…'

_She lied… I can tell… I thought as I played some games. _

'That's fine Takara; I remembered I had to go somewhere too, so let's meet back at the hotel?'

'…Alright, over.' She hung up and started for the library.

"Huh… Maybe she knows a thing or two about both 'Foxes'." I muttered and followed her.

**Takara's POV**

_When I opened the large wooden doors, the cool air rushed towards me. I looked around for an empty table and took out my laptop that was in a computer bag. I also pulled out a book from the bag and set it on the table. It was a very old book, one wrong move and maybe the book will fall apart. Once when I was cleaning the attic, I found this book. It wasn't any ordinary book… It was my great grandpa's journal, diary, whatever… I didn't tell the other girls or anyone else about this… There was no way I can find the connection between both of the 'Foxes' on the computer. But I know that this book has the answer. But… For some reason... This book needs a special key to open the book… Ugh… Gramps… Why make my life so difficult. I sighed and placed it back in my bag._

**Takuto's POV**

_I was behind the shelf, pretending to find a book when I saw a familiar name._ "Huh?!" _That book that she was holding had Hoshiko on it. That's the name of the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci… Why does she have it?! She didn't steal it did she?! Should I tell the others? She stood up and stared at her phone._

"Damn it…" _She scoffed and whispered. Good thing I can lip read._ "Hello? Yes… Really? Thank you… Now? Um, sure of course. Thanks." _She hung up and started for the door._

_Man, now where is she going? I thought and was about to follow when I got a text._

'Hirukawa, do you think you can work for a while at the office?' My boss texted.

_(Sigh) Pain in the ass…_ 'Sure alright.'

'Thanks! ;)'

"Tch, they got too much time…" _I sighed again and walked out the door. That same woman was standing there, typing on her phone._

"Now where the hell is this place?" She sighed in frustration. "This is a pain in the ass…" _She noticed me standing there and gasped. _"U-Um! Sorry about that." She quickly bowed.

"Um… It's fine… Are you looking for something?" I asked. _Maybe I can try to get closer to her…_

"This place." She showed me the address on her phone.

_Why does she wanna go to the programming company?_ "If you want, I can show you where it is."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yeah, let's go." I started walking and she followed.

"Um…" I heard her stuttering minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Can I at least know your name? Since you're helping me of course."

"Takuto. Yours?"

"Takara."

_That's cute. Wait a minute… Takara…_

"Takuto?"

"Huh!?"

"Oh sorry!" She apologized when she saw me flinching in surprise.

"No, it's fine." I replied. I looked up at the familiar tall building. "We're here."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She smiled and bowed to me.

"Sure." I replied and watched her walking in, turning to wave at me.

_I smiled back and walked into the elevator when she was out of sight._

**Takara's POV**

_That was nice of him… I smiled as I walked right up to the front desk. _"Hello, I was called to start working here."

"May I please know your name?" The woman there smiled brightly at me.

_I took a breath and told her my cover name. Well, just the last name is a little different. _"My name is Takara Hoshi." _I know… A couple of letters shorter, but whatever... It's enough to throw them off…_

"Alright, follow me."

"Thank you." I smiled and followed her into the elevator.

**Meanwhile With Takuto…**

"We have a new addition to this compartment and I want you to all welcome her and make sure to help if needed. Takuto?" My boss called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you think you can help her adjust?"

"Huh?!"

"Well, I personally think that you will be able to live up the expectations. Plus, you're a wonderful worker and it would help if you guide her to the right track." My boss smiled brightly.

_How the hell am I going to refuse this?! I don't have time for that, besides, that girl Takara… I have to research more about her… I thought for a moment. _

"The truth is…" My boss said as he walked over to me. "You're always responsible, always trying to make sure things are going right, also, really reliable. I would highly recommend you for any new worker."

"Really?"_ I raised my eyebrows. Wow, he ain't joking just by looking at him. He really thinks highly of me._ "(Sigh) Alright… I guess I'll do it…"

"Wonderful! Thank you so much!" He pats me on the shoulder and started for the door.

_That was when…_

_(Knock x2)_

"Yes?" Boss opened the door. "Oh! Miss. Hoshi, please come in."

"Thank you." _A voice replied and everyone turned towards the door excluding me. I sat in my comfy chair and started typing._

"Hirukawa?"

"Yo." I answered, but still kept my eyes to the screen.

"Takuto, this is Miss. Hoshi."

_I stood up and froze._ "T-Takara?!"

"Takuto?!"

_We both exclaimed at the same time with confused looks on our faces. Everyone's eyes were on us._

"You know each other?" One of the other workers asked me.

_We both slowly nodded._

"That's even better!" The boss smiled brightly.

"Wow, you're so lucky Takuto! You get to hang around with a very hot chick!" One of my coworkers nudged me.

"S-Shut up!" I blushed and looked away. _I feel Takara doing the same._

"Nice to meet you Takara!" One of the girls smiled, lightening the awkward mood.

"Nice to meet you too." Takara smiled back.

"So… Takara." I called. _She looked at me, still with the bright smile._ "I'm going to help you."

"Thank you Takuto." _She blushed and I couldn't help, but smile back._

/ / /

**BEFORE EVERYONE LEFT WORK…**

**Takara's POV**

_I sighed and continued reading documents. _

"Hey Takara, we're gonna go out for drinks. Wanna come?" One of the coworkers asked me.

"(Sigh) Wish I could, but I didn't finish my work yet."

"Having a hard time on your first day huh…" Another said. "But don't worry though, after a few days of Hirukawa's teaching, you'll do great!"

"Thank you. His teachings do help me a lot." I smiled.

"Although… He seems to be eyeing you a lot…" Another giggled. "You have an admirer."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one who admires him!" I laughed. "He's amazing…"

"Haha, by that look in your eyes, I see hearts." Another joked.

"Awe, come on!" I whispered. "I wasn't thinking about love for a long time…"

"How come?"

"… It's forbidden…" I muttered.

"Oh… Parents don't approve?" They asked and I nodded.

_More like my leader… I sighed. _"Oh! I don't wanna keep you, you guys go have fun. Just don't try to get a hangover."

"Haha, we won't. Perhaps next time we can all go drink. You know, as your welcoming party."

"That'll be great, see you all tomorrow."_ I waved and watched them leave. I turned back to my documents._ "I feel bad lying…" _I stated and pulled out the filled out documents from the drawer. I was long done with my work. I was just pretending to still be working._ "It's working so far…"

/ / /

"Mmm…" _I opened my eyes._ "How long have I been here?" _I gasped and stared at the clock. Its 11… Awe man, I was going to use the computers… But I guess I fell asleep here… As I sat up, a blanket fell to the ground._ "?" _I slowly picked it up and stared at it. A shiffey blanket?! Who…_

"You're awake…" A voice said.

"?!" _I spun around and saw Takuto standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was leaning his back against his desk that was next to mine._ "Why are you still here?" I asked with confusion.

"Uh… I still have work to do. You?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh… Yeah!" I lied.

"Liar." _He took the completed documents from my desk and flipped through the pages._ "How did you finish that fast?!" _He gasped when he reach the end._

"… I uh… Just wanted to finish and get it over with."

"Hmm…" He stared at me. _I bit my lip and stared at him back._

"Oh! Is this blanket yours?" _I held it out towards him, neatly folded. He blushed when he saw the blanket._

"N-No, it's not mine… It's a friend of mine's… I asked her if I can borrow it…"

"Liar…"

"Am not!"

"It's yours… You're stuttering. And your eyes are flying everywhere." I stifled a laugh.

_He sighed and slowly took the blanket._ "Yeah it's mine… But don't tell anyone else?"

"Who else knows this?" I inquired.

"My other friends… They don't work here…"

"Oh… Do you have any other shiffey stuff at your house?" I joked.

"S-Shut up! I don't…" He looked at the ground.

"Sure, sure…" I laughed again and started packing up.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going after this?"

"Home why?"

"…" He blushed. "Wanna go eat somewhere?"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat yet either…"

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily and we left the office together.


	5. A Kiss For The Dinner

/ / /

**Third POV**

"… So Takkun had to go to work…" Hiro muttered to the others.

"Yep…" Kenshi replied sipping his drink.

_For some reason, the place was almost crowded even though it's 11. The usual guys were sitting near the counters._

_(Clang)_

"Hello, welcome to-" Boss started, but stopped.

"What's the matter boss?" Riki asked and turned towards the door.

_Takuto and Takara walked in and he guided her towards a table._

"…" Everyone was speechless.

"… What the hell just happened?" Riki asked slowly.

"I shall take their order!" _Hiro exclaimed and picked up two menus. He literally skipped to their table._ "Hey Takkun!" He sang.

"?" Takara stifled a laugh and Takuto glared at her.

"Shut up; don't call me that when other people are around."

"Sorry, sorry." Hiro laughed and handed Takara a menu.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked through the pages.

_When Takara was looking, Hiro nudged Takuto and whispered._ "Girlfriend?" He joked.

"N-No!"

"Suspicious…"

"Just take the damn order…" Takuto sighed.

"Alright, so miss…" Hiro said politely and Takara giggled. "What would you like to order?" Hiro smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, um…" She looked at Takuto. "You can order first."

"Nah you go ahead."

"No it's fine you go."

"No, you can."

"Alright then." They both said. "Pork noodles…!" They both looked at each other.

"Um…" Hiro smirked and wrote it down. "What about dessert?"

"A strawberry chocolate parfait." _They said in unison and Hiro was covering his mouth with his hand, hiding his laugh._ "Alright then…" _Hiro's shoulder's started shaking and Takuto smacked him on the arm._ "Oh! Excuse me!" _Hiro sang and again skipped into the kitchen._ "I'll come back with your orders soon!"

"Friend of yours?" Takara inquired when the door shut.

"A crazy, old fashioned speaking, art freak friend…" He replied.

"Haha, he's kinda cute."

"! You think he's cute?!"

"Isn't he? I mean… In my opinion…" Takara muttered quickly.

**Takuto's POV**

_Even though I just met her, hearing her say that Hiro's cute… It's well… I don't know how to explain it… And I can't believe we just ordered the same thing… It's like, our minds are connected… I blushed at the thought._

"We ordered the same thing huh…" Takara muttered and looked away from me.

_Is she blushing? I thought and just stared at her._

"Um… Thank you for asking me to dinner."

"Oh! Um… Sure, no problem."

"I just got here and I have no idea where places are. Even though I came here before…"

"You were typing on your computer."

"!? You were here too?"

"Yeah, well… In the kitchen at least. I always come here and hang out with my friends. Who are over there…"

_She looked over and the guys waved._

"The hell?" I muttered to myself. _How long were they staring at us?_

"So they're the ones that know about your blanket Shiffey?" She giggled.

"You know about Shiffey?" A voice questioned.

_We looked and saw Hiro with a shocked face. _

"Umm… Well um… Yeah." Takara replied slowly. "Takuto told me…"

"Wow, you two are close!" Hiro sang and ruffled my hair with his free hand.

"Hey! Get off!" _I pushed his hand away. He simply smiled and placed our orders on the table. When he took a good look at Takara, he stopped._

"Have we met before?"

"Huh?"

"Feels like I know you from somewhere."

"Oh! You were the one who took our order a couple of days ago!"

"Oh yeah! Nice seeing you again!"

"Nice seeing you too!"

"Okay, that's enough! Leave her alone Hiro." I snapped.

"Awe… You just want her all to yourself… Stingy." Hiro gave me a sad look.

"Get outa here." _I waved him away. He winked at Takara and strolled to another table._

"Nice friends you have." Takara said to me.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Can't believe Hikari as a crush on him…"

"Who?"

"Oh, one of my friends…"

"I see… Are you interested in him?" I questioned. _She looked at me with a puzzled face._

"Why would you ask that?"

"Trying to make a conversation here."

"Ohhh… He's cute, but I'm not very interested." Takara shrugged. "Besides…" She looked away. "It's very difficult…"

"?"

"Nothing…" She sighed and picked up her chopsticks.

I did the same. "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you?"

"?!"

"Tch." She giggled. "I mean, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"It's a pain in the ass to date someone…" Takara sipped her drink.

"Yeah I know right." I grinned knowing we share the same thoughts.

"You know what they say, great minds think alike." She laughed. "So… Thanks for helping me at the office. Although I thought you were forced."

"It's fine, I made the decision to help you."

"Thank you."

**Third POV**

**WITH THE OTHER BOYS**

_Hiro went back to the others after taking orders. The others stared at Takuto who was having a blast with Takara…_

"Can you believe that?" _Riki gasped and felt the counter for his drink. He didn't take his eyes off them as he took a swing of his beer._

"You're going to get drunk at this rate Riki." Kenshi warned with worry shown on his face.

"Tch, I'm fine. Don't underestimate your leader." Riki whispered the last part.

"They ordered the same foods too…" Hiro observed. "They could pass for a couple."

"Pff!" Riki turned towards the sink and spit out his drink. "Did you just hear what you said Hiro? That's impossible!"

"Hey, anything can happen."

"Don't push your luck." Riki sighed and sat back on the stool.

"Her friends were pretty cute too…" Hiro rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Yeah." Riki agreed. "They are all cute."

"I think the girl that giggled was cute." Hiro sang.

_Referring to when Hikari was giggling and Ryo kicked her under the table._

"Did you guys notice that the girl next to her, Ryo I think, kicked her under the table?" Riki asked.

"Oh! Maybe that's why she said ow…" Hiro nodded in thought.

"That girl was tough." Riki smirked. "Too bad I couldn't talk to her. She could pass for a leader of a group."

"You think so?" Kenshi, who was drying the dishes, asked.

"Hey, anything can happen." Riki repeated Hiro's words.

"Smartass…" Hiro chuckled to himself and watched Takuto chatting away with Takara.

**Takara's POV**

_Most people already left, and now, it's just Takuto and me. Well… Takuto's friends were still there, but they're too far to be able to hear our conversation…_ "Oh my god, look at the time…"

"12:30." Takuto replied.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "I really should get going; my friends don't know where I'm at…"

_(Ring) _

"Excuse me." I bowed and stood next to the door. "Hello?"

"Takara Hoshiko! Where the hell are you?!" Since the transceiver was in my ear, I couldn't pull away from her loud voice.

"Sorry Ryo, but… I'm having dinner right now?" I whispered nervously.

"Dinner?! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Yes, yes I know…" I felt gazes at me so I whispered more quietly. "There're people around so keep it down will you?"

"How can I keep it down? We got a mission tomorrow and we're taking the plane! Do you even think you can stay up?"

**Takuto's POV**

_After Takara left the table, I walked over to the boys._ "Hey."

"Sup?"

'Takara - ! Where the hell are you?!'

"Wow… Must be her mother?" Kenshi whispered from the inside of the kitchen.

_Since we were a little too far away, we can only make out a couple of words…_

'How can I keep it down? We got a - tomorrow and we're taking the - ! Do you even think you can stay up?"

'- leader, I'm a -. I don't even need to go on those -.' Takara whispered some words.

_But we all knew she said leader._

"Leader?" Riki repeated first.

'Besides, I got work tomorrow. I will do as much as I can. Yes, ok. Roger.' Takara touched the earpiece again and sighed.

"Takara?" I called. _She jumped with surprise._

"T-Takuto! How long were you standing there?!"

"Just… Got here why?" I said slowly and she sighed with relief. "?"

"It's nothing. I have to go, dinner was great." _She stood in front of me. She smiled and took my hand in hers._

"!" I heard gasps from behind.

"I know the ladies aren't supposed to do this, but here."

_I felt something in my hand. Money?_

"That, is for the dinner. And this…" _She tiptoed and kissed me on the cheek. She was blushing so she smiled to cover it. _"Is for you taking me out to dinner."_ She winked and walked out of the door. _"See you tomorrow." _The door sealed shut, leaving me and the others with a shocked expression on our face…_


	6. Study Date

**Kohana's POV**

"Calm down Ryo, she said she'll be back." I said softly.

"We have a mission tomorrow…"

"I know, but you shouldn't be so hard on her." Atsuko stated. "She's a hacker and she plays an important part. She needs to have fun once in a while."

"… I guess… Or maybe you're trying to make her a slacker, not a hacker…" Ryo raised her eyebrows and says suspiciously.

"Tch, course not!" Atsuko replied back and popped open a can of beer.

"Hmm…" Hikari stared at all of us. "Do you guys notice something?"

"What?" Ryo questioned.

"You were yelling at Takara for being out and yet… All of us are still awake and have to carry on the mission tomorrow…" Hikari pointed out.

"…" Ryo stared at Hikari. "(Sigh) I guess you're right."

"Of course!" Hikari beamed happily and everyone else rolled their eyes.

_(Click)_

"I'm back…"

"Takara."

_I greeted with a smile. She gave me a little smile, and then turned serious when she saw Ryo._

"I'm sorry Ryo…"

"It's fine. Now let's all go to bed okay?" Ryo smiled brightly and pat Takara on the shoulder.

_(Click)_

_After Ryo left for her room, we all huddled around Takara._

"W-What's the matter?"

"Did you eat dinner with a guy?" Hikari questioned first.

"?!" She looked shocked. "W-What? What are you guys talking about?"

"Don't pretend we don't know you… At this time, you would've been eating here, not in a restaurant." Atsuko chimed in.

"Is he cute?" I asked.

"Not you too Kohana…" Takara sighed. "Alright, yes I was…"

_(Bam!)_

"With who?!" Ryo demanded.

"Uh…" Takara started stuttering.

"Umm… We have a mission tomorrow, so let's go to bed!" Hikari said quickly and eventually all of us went to bed.

**Takara's POV**

_I sat on the bed in my room and sighed._ "Phew_…" I almost got caught. Well… I actually was caught. Hope Ryo forgets this… I can't like anybody… None of us can… Because we're thieves… But when I was with Takuto… _"I feel like I can open up to him… When I'm with him… I'm more like my old self…" _I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest and silently cried remembering the past._

**NEXT DAY WITH THE BLACK FOXES**

**Takuto's POV**

_It was early in the morning and I was furiously typing on the computer. I was researching about both of the 'Foxes'. _

**FLASHBACK**

"Why are the Scarlet Foxes and the Black Foxes against each other?" Takara asked herself as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I didn't even know we were against each other…" I muttered under my breath. "The first I heard of them is on the news… Unless…" _I continued typing. They were against our gramps… Not us…_

"Hey Takkun! What are you doing?" Hiro sang and I slammed the cover down quickly.

"What the hell?! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Hiro laughed to himself, despite my evil glare. "So… What were you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Sounds suspicious…" A voice said behind me.

"Hey Rikkun!" Hiro sang.

"Shut up kid, don't call me that." Riki replied playfully.

"Hey!" Kenshi busted through the door and waved.

"Noisy." I sighed.

"Hey… Is this the greeting I get?" Kenshi questioned.

"Yeah."

"That hurts…"

"…" I stared at my closed computer.

"What were you researching?" Boss inquired.

"…"

"Hmm… No 'Shut up beardy!'?" Riki raised his eyebrows.

"H-Huh?!" I glanced at the others. "What now?"

"He wasn't even listening…" Hiro gave me a sideways look.

"What? Spit it out if you gotta."

"Just wondering what you're researching…" Boss repeated.

"… Stuff…"

"What kind of… 'stuff'?" Riki smirked.

"Ooh! That sounds dirty!" Hiro gasped.

"Shut up! Not 'that kind of stuff'!" I shouted and everyone else grinned. "Pain in the ass…" I sighed again.

"Come on! Let me see!" Hiro reached for my computer and I grabbed it.

"It's nothing! Quit acting like a little kid on the day before Christmas!" I snapped.

"Awe come on, that just tempts me to see more!" Hiro shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Tch, you're still a kid Hiro." Riki chuckled.

"I-I'm not!"

_I sighed and packed my computer._ "I hafta go for work."

"Have a good day at work!" Hiro sang and waved happily at me.

"Eww…" I muttered and headed towards the programming company.

/ / /

_I walked in and saw Takara already working._ "Hey."

"Oh! Hey Takuto."

"You're here early."

"Yeah, I have work to finish."

"Need help?"

"… Um… I think I can manage…" She smiled at me.

"Well… If you change your mind, let me know."

"Thank you." She blushed and started typing on her computer.

_I sat down and turned on my laptop. On the screen showed the information on the Black Foxes and the Scarlet Foxes._

"Are you researching about them?" Takara questioned.

_Shit… She saw._

"Oh! Sorry for looking…" She turned away.

"It's fine… Yeah, I'm researching more about them." I told her. "I was told that they are enemies."

"… Yeah they are…" She muttered.

"Why?"

"… I have no idea…"

_I could tell by her expression that she knows something._ "You do know don't you?"

"No… But I would love to find out." Takara stated.

"Yeah, so would I…"

"Hmm…" She thought to herself for a minute. "Wanna research together?"

"Huh?!"

"You know… We can research in the library or something… Since we're both interested."

"Sure."

"Great… It's a date then…" _She picked up some files and left the table. _"My number's on your desk." _She waved and left for the boss's room._

"Huh?" _I glanced at my desk and on a sticky note, wrote Takara Hoshi with her number. It also said 'call me! ;)'_


	7. Same Mistake

**NEXT DAY… (SATURDAY)**

**Takara's POV**

_9… I stared at my clock._ "Might as well get up." _I muttered as I washed my face and slipped on some ripped shorts and a hoodie. I combed my hair and wore sneakers. Before I walked out of my hotel room, I grabbed my pair of sunglasses._

**Takuto's POV**

_As planned, we were to meet in the library around noon. I got up around 9 and decided to walk around until it's that time. I slipped on some ripped jeans and my hoodie._ "She knows something about both 'Foxes…' And I'm going to find out…"_ I said to myself in the mirror and strolled out my door. I walked aimlessly and did some window shopping on my way to the library. I then happened to come upon some wedding dresses. _"!" _I blushed and quickly walked past._ "It's almost time…" _I glanced at my watch. I quickly ran towards the library to find Takara already there. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and eyes closed? I can't tell since she has sunglasses on… That idiot, her in that position makes her look vulnerable… She probably sensed me or something, because she slowly lifted her head._

"Takuto…" She greeted with a shy smile and pushed her glasses to the top of her head.

"Hey…" I walked over to her with my hands in my pockets. "Wait long?" _We almost look like a couple… I hid my blush._

"Nah, just got here." _She said and blushed when she saw what we were both wearing. Then we both walked into the library together looking deep crimson. _

/ / /

**Takara's POV**

_We found a desk all the way in the back and got straight to researching. I have a reason to do this… I need to find all the information I can about the past thieves… And it seems like he can help me… I smiled in thought._

"What are you grinning about?" Takuto questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"N-Nothing!" _I stuttered and continued searching different websites. I feel terrible… It's like I'm using him to help me find out more information for my own benefit… But then again… He did say he wanted to find out more too…_ "Find anything?"

"No." Takuto's eyebrows furrowed as he rolled on the chair to the next computer.

_We were using several computers at the same time. _

"Who told you they were enemies?" Takuto asked moments later.

"… I just found out somehow…"

"Pff… That's a pretty bad excuse…"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you found out?"

"… My grandmother told me…"

"Your grandmother?"

"Yes. Although she fell in love with her enemy."

"With who?"

"Someone from Le Renard Noir."

"!"

"What's the matter?" I questioned.

"Nothing…"

_Huh… Le Renard Noir… I thought to myself. Isn't that the name of that bar?_

"Somethin' the matter?"

"Oh! Nothin'…"

"… Alright…" After looking at me for a long time, he finally stared back at the screen.

/ / /

"Damn it…" We both cursed hours later. "This piece of shit has nothing that I'm lookin' for…" _We both muttered and we stared at each other in shock. _

"Great minds think alike?" Takuto smirked at me.

"Ha-ha… Yeah…" I quietly giggled back.

"It's four…" Takuto muttered.

"Yeah…" I sighed and stared at the clock. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Do you wanna go to LRN?"

"Huh?"

"We're close anyway… Besides… I want pork noodles…" Takuto started packing his stuff.

"Alright…" I answered and together, we walked towards LRN for lunch.

**Takuto's POV**

_I swore she almost noticed the name Le Renard Noir… Did she figure it all out? I mean, it's just a name of the bar… She might think it's just a coincidence…_

"Your last name…"

"?"

"Your last name's Hirukawa right?"

"Yeah why?"

"…"

"What's the matter?" I stood in front of her and she bumped into my broad chest.

_(Thud)_

"Oww…" She rubbed her nose.

"Takara?"

"Nothing's the matter. Let's just go eat?"

"… Yeah alright…" I sighed and we continued walking.

/ / /

**Third POV**

"Howdy doody!" Hiro greeted happily when he saw Takuto walking in with Takara.

"You stick with beardy too much." _Takuto said with no emotion whatsoever; referring to his old fashioned language._

"Hey Takara!" Hiro ignored Takuto and happily hugged Takara.

"! Hiro!" Takara blushed with surprise.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Takuto pried Hiro off.

"H-Hey!" Hiro gave Takuto a pained face.

"Don't take her by surprise you idiot! You could've given her a heart attack."

"I didn't mean too… I'm sorry Takara."

"Hiro, it's fine…" Takara tilted her head and smiled.

"Anyway, we're here for lunch."

"Copy!" Hiro made a salute and dashed off towards the counters.

"Hey Takuto!" Kenshi's voice echoed.

"Oh boy…" Takuto sighed.

"Hehe." Takara, who was sitting across from him, giggled.

"Not funny…"

"A bit funny…" She replied slowly.

"Hey, weren't you the girl that ate dinner with Takkun before?" Kenshi questioned.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name's Takara Hoshi."

"Kenshi Inagaki." Kenshi gently shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Having lunch with Takuto?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you want to eat with me instead?" Riki came over and smirked at Takara.

"U-uh…" Takara stuttered.

"Cut it out. You're all making her nervous." Takuto blurted.

"Woah!" Riki raised his hands in the air playfully. "Well, sorry for messin' with your woman."

"?!" They both stared at each other.

"She's not my woman!"

"I'm not his woman!"

_They both exclaimed at the same time. Everyone tried to hold their laughter._

"Anyway… Shouldn't you guys be working?" Takuto tried to find a way to get rid of them.

"Day off." Riki and Kenshi simply said.

"No school. Weekend." Hiro smiled.

"Working!" Boss exclaimed and he carried out some pork noodles.

"We didn't even order yet beardy." Takuto clicked his tongue with disapproval.

"Yeah, but I assumed that you two will order the same thing. You did that the last time." Boss explained and those two looked at each other.

_Everyone smirked as they watched this exchange._

"Haha…" Takara laughed nervously and pushed some hair behind her ear.

_(Ring)_

"Damn it." Takara muttered and excused herself from the table.

"You take a liking to her or something 'Takkun'?" Riki raised his eyebrows with interest.

"… No…" He replied. "She's just helping with researching."

"Ouch." Hiro whispered. "But judging by her looks, it seems as if she's into you."

"Tch, as if." Takuto snapped. "I'm not interested in her. I'm just using her."

"Hahhh…" Riki took a nearby seat. "You're becoming like Hiro. Making women fall for him simply for gathering information."

"So? I have a reason."

**Takara's POV**

"He's just using me huh…"_ I muttered as I was still pretending to still be talking on the phone. For some reason, hearing him say that hurts… Even though I was simply using him also… I can't love someone… Now… I have to find out more information about Le Renard Noir. There must be a connection… This bar is called Le Renard Noir. So were the thieves… And Le Renard Noir… Means… _"!" _The Black Foxes! This has to be the connection! But… _"This doesn't help with why both thief groups were enemies…" _I muttered unaware that in the future, I was going to make the same mistake as my grandmother…_


End file.
